Es tiempo para ser eternamente felices
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: Rivaille es un Cardiólogo especialista que empieza a tener sueños de su vida pasada, sin darse cuenta un día de lluvia encuentra al chico que estaba en sus sueños. El encuentro con la persona de la cual se había enamorado en su vida pasada, y del cual aún estaba enamorado. Cuando todo empieza a ir bien, una mala noticia se hace presentes para ambos, ¿cómo será el futuro de ellos?
1. Reconociendo nuestra reencarnación

**_¿Crees en la reencarnación?_**

-Capitulo 1-

- Reconociendo nuestra reencarnación-

_ Rivaille _

- _Ahhh…. _–Suspiro el joven con pesadez mientras tomaba un sorbo de un café que se había servido recientemente- _Tsk, estos sueños se han vuelto tan recurrentes. _–Chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia.-

Desde hace unos meses atrás ha tenido ¨ese¨ sueño a diario, dándole fuertes dolores de cabeza cada vez que se podía acordar de ello, lo peor, es que el conocía esa persona que solía aparecer, el intuía que la conocía de algún lado.

- _Tengo que ir a trabajar _–Dijo para sí mismo luego estirarse e ir por su abrigo.-

Las mañanas eran agotadoras, sin mencionar que justamente ese día había comenzado a llover fuertemente, para su mayor desgracia este hace una semana había perdido su paraguas, no le había dado importancia, ya que, en las noticias se había dicho que pararían aquellos climas totalmente fríos.

- _Debes estar jodiendo _–Maldijo mentalmente ese día.- _¡¿Esto podría ser peor?!_

Para su mayor mala fortuna vio como frente a sus ojos se cortaba la luz. Si, ese día era el peor día de su vida, no tenía esperanza alguna de que acabara bien. Salió de su departamento y camino bajo la lluvia, gracias a Dios su abrigo era impermeable.

- _Ahora no pasa ni siquiera algún maldito taxi_ –Volvió a refunfuñar.- _Tendré que ir bajo esta porquería._

Empezó a caminar realmente sin ánimo alguno en su organismo, tenía el ceño fruncido debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que poseía. Estaba completamente molesto y sumido en sus pensamientos cuando fue a cruzar la calle chocó con un chico que llevaba un paraguas café, por lo que pudo analizar rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirándole: era quién lo había perseguido durante todos esos días. El que osaba a participar la mayoría de tiempo en su mente, causándole una gran confusión.

- _Eren…_

_ Eren _

- _¡Ah! ¡Está lloviendo! _–Dijo emocionado al despertar y mirar por la ventana.- _¡Que linda mañana!_

Luego giro para mirar el reloj, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y soltó un grito

_- ¡Me quede dormido! _–Grito y salto de la cama corriendo al baño.- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mi jefe me matara!_

Gritaba mientras se bañaba, salió rápidamente de la ducha y se cambió, ni siquiera tomo desayuno, salió corriendo, tomo su paraguas y corrió por las calles empapadas para llegar a ¨tiempo¨ a su trabajo, casi lo atropella un auto por andar tan apurado, no miraba ni siquiera para cruzar la calle.

- _¡Ah~! ¡Me van a matar en el trabajo!_ -Decía a punto de llorar de desesperación.-

Cuando estaba cruzando la calle choco con una persona más baja que él.

- _Lo sient- …. ¿Rivaille?..._ – Los recuerdos de su sueño vinieron a su mente, era exactamente igual, su rostro, sus ojos, todo de él era igual a aquel chico de sus sueños.-

Como si fuera algo mágico los dos fueron envueltos en un silencio, como si de verdad todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido, por un segundo ellos vieron como un pequeño hilo se movía con el viento, ese hilo era rojo y los tenia unidos a los dos de las manos. El silencio desapareció y se escuchó el sonido de las bocinas de los autos, estaban parados aun en medio de la calle y el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde, los dos cruzaron la calle para el mismo lado, la curiosidad de hablarse les había ganado, Eren al final sí llegaría tarde a su trabajo y Rivaille que era un maldito trabajólico también llegaría tarde, era alguien que odiaba llegar con retraso o al justo de la hora a su trabajo.

- _Yo… Te conozco…_

- _Digo lo mismo… Te he visto en mis sueños..._ –Dijo el castaño sintiendo como si flotara, sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de en sima.-

- _Puedo decir algo similar. Hey, ¿tu verdadero nombre es Eren?_

- _Si, mi nombre es Eren Jäger, ¿el tuyo es de casualidad Rivaille?_

- _Si, sólo eso._

De nuevo volvió ese silencio entre ambos, los recuerdos… esas tristes memorias que los unían de su antigua vida volvieron a ellos como si lo necesitaran. Eren empezó a llorar haciendo volver a la realidad a Rivaille, el cual lo abrazo atrajo fuertemente hacia sí, también lo recordaba, recordaba cuando ese titán se atrevía a quitarle de sus manos a Eren, cuando lo escuchaba decir por ultima ves ¨lo amo heichou¨.

Ah… todos esos recuerdos, amontonados en su corazón…

**_Lo amo_**

Se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza

**_Lo amo_**

Cuanto te espere…

**_Lo amo_**

Eh esperado tantos años para poder de nuevo tenerte junto a mí…

_- Eren…_ -Le llamó el pelinegro mientras le secaba las lágrimas.- _Vamos a beber algo, tenemos cosas que hablar._

- _Oh... Pero mi trabajo…_ -Pensó por unos momentos lo que sucedía.- _¿sabes?... Llamare…_ -Lo mira.- _Es más importante todo esto._

Los dos empezaron a caminar al departamento del azabache, ya que, a esa hora todos los locales estaban cerrados.

- _¿En dónde trabajas?_ –Pregunto Rivaille para romper el silencio.-

- _Soy periodista, ¿nunca me has visto en las noticias?_

- _No, no veo televisión, pero ahora que lo sé, todos los días mirare la televisión sólo para verte._

El joven se sonrojo de sobremanera al escucharle, estaban los dos bajo el mismo paraguas, habían cruzado el último paso de cebra para llegar al departamento cuando Eren decidió añadir algo.

-_La otra vez, tuve que hacer un reportaje, sobre la cultura japonés, y decía... que las parejas que compartían paraguas era una muestra de amor muy grande, bueno, mejor dicho se usaba como un protesto para estar junto a la persona amada sin ser ¨rechazada¨ por los demás…_

_- Increíble, bueno, quien lo haya inventado es un genio del amor discreto_ –Rió con una media sonrisa.-

-_ Iba a decir lo mismo _–Rió sonrojado.- _¿Tú donde trabajas?_

- _Soy cardiólogo especialista._

- _¡Wow! ¡Tienes un gran trabajo!_

- _Muchas gracias, doy todo de mi por mis pacientes._

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

- _Oye Eren._

- _¿Si?_

- _Es un poco apresurado… ¿Saldrías conmigo?_

- _¿Eh?_ –Se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear.- _Y-yo-yo es…._ – se quedó en blanco.-

-Soltó una leve risa-. _Mocoso_

Ambos se detuvieron, sonrieron a la par, si, ellos lo recordaban, así era como Rivaille le llamaba antes ¨Mocoso¨ ahora era gracioso, incluso Rivaille había cambiado.

**_Él reía_**

**_Él sonreía_**

**_Él era feliz_**

- _¿Tú te acordaste no es así?_ –Pregunto Rivaille.-

- _Si, me decías así, incluso cuando estábamos como pareja_ –Ríe.-

- _Si... Una mala costumbre_ –Sonrió.-

Le tomó de la mano mientras caminaba.

- _A tu pregunta, sí_ –Lo mira.- _Salgamos como lo hicimos en nuestra vida pasada._

Rivaille abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Eren contra la suya, y aún más ahora que le había dicho que sí, se sentía tan bien, su pecho ardía, oh… ¿esas son lagrimas? ¿Él estaba llorando? Debe ser una broma, esto debe estar mal, ¿Él llorando?, ni cuando sus ¨padres¨ murieron había podido llorar, era como si algo no lo hubiera dejado derramar alguna que otra gota, pero ahora…. Ahora esas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

**¿Él es la causa de que yo ahora pueda llorar?**

- _¿Ri-Rivaille?_ –Pregunto asustado.- _¡¿Estas llorando?!_

- _Oh, sí, pero no te preocupes, no es malo _–Le beso la mejilla.-

- _¡Pero estabas llorando!_

- _¿Sabes?... _–Lo mira.- _Después de todos estos años puedo llorar… Ni cuando murieron mis ¨padres¨ llore… Pero…._ –Le acaricia el rostro deteniéndose bajo la lluvia.- _Ahora… Es como si hubieras sido tú el único que hubiera podido sacar ese tapón para que yo pudiera expresar alguna cosa, no había podido antes…_

- _Rivaille…_ -Lo abrazó con necesidad y le beso con suma calidez.- _Te amo._

-Correspondió el abrazo suavemente, el beso por su parte fue algo sumamente apasionado, lo necesitaba, no, necesitaba más que eso, algo que lo hacía volverse loco: los labios de Eren.- _Te amo cachorro…_

Ambos sonrieron y llegaron al departamento, al entrar Eren grito emocionado.

- _¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Está sumamente ordenado! ¡Y límpido! ¡Y tiene buen aroma! ¡Oh!_ –Gira mirándolo.- _sigues ¿siendo fanático de la limpieza?_

- _¿Sí, te molesta?_

- _Nop, yo soy igual_ –Sonrió.- _¡oh!_ -Corrió a una estantería.- _este libro…_

- _¿Qué sucede con el? Me costó mucho conseguirlo_

- _Este libro… Es casi imposible conseguirlo…_ -Lo mira_- ¡Lo eh estado tratando de conseguir por 5 años!_

- _¿Tanto? Yo lo conseguir en 1 año, los tramites atrasaron todo, y mucho más convencer a que me lo vendieran_

- _¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una reliquia! ¿Tú lo conoces no? Mejor dicho, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- En un sueño tu hablabas de el, por eso lo busque_

- _Rivaille… _-Dejo el libro y lo abrazo por la espalda.- _¿Cuantos años han pasado?_

- _Siglos _–Lo mira.- _Pero bueno, ¿ahora estamos juntos no es así?_

- _¡Sí!_ –Lo abraza tiernamente.-

- _Iré por té, ¿quieres tomar café o té? ¿Cuál prefieres?_

- _Me gustan los dos… tú te acuer-_

- _Té_ –Lo callo .- _Tu preferías el té caliente con dos de azúcar_ –sonrió.-

- -Sonríe.- _Y a ti te gustaba el té caliente en la mañana, con una chorro de leche y 3 de azúcar y en la noche era café o té tibio con un chorro de leche y dos de azúcar_

- _Tu memoria es perfecta_

- -Ríe.- _Recupere todas mis memorias o al menos, la mayoría de ellas~_

- _Y yo las mías_ –Se dirigió y preparo el té.-

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa para permanecer en su habla, era tranquilizante, todo de ellos volvió, incluso, esas memorias tan pervertidas de las cosas que hacían.

- _Oh, olvide llamar_ –Tomo su celular avisando que no podría ir por estar ¨resfriado¨.- _Listo._

- _¡Yo también!_ –Tomo y envió un mensaje a su trabajo que decía ¨lo lamento, estoy muy enfermo y no podré ir, manden a Mikasa a la entrevista¨.- _Oh, hablando de Mikasa, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?_

- _Ah, si…_ –Dijo con una mueca.-

- _Está casada con Jean_ –Le sonríe.-

- _¿Eh?_

- _¿No me crees?_ –Le muestra una foto de la boda.-

- _Oh… Los milagros existen._

- _¡Jaja! ¡No bromees así!_

- _Lo siento_ –Sonrió suavemente.-

La charla fue tan placida que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como volaba la hora. Había llegado la noche y aun llovía por lo que Eren al final se quedó a dormir en el departamento hasta la mañana siguiente.

**_La felicidad llega cuando menos lo esperas._**

* * *

Buenas! Bueno, traigo hacia ustedes un nuevo fic que eh escrito, esta vez, publicado aquí en Fanfiction, espero les guste, lo eh hecho con mucho amor.

Cierto, ante todo aclarar que la actitud de Levi tomada en este fic es ¨alegre¨ y seguirá así... Por el momento.

Si se preguntan por qué es tan meloso esto, es: Si se encontraran con el amor de su vida luego de 2000 años ¿Acaso no querrían llegar y abrazarle, besarle y dar todo por esa persona?

Beta: Patcchi


	2. Conociendo eso que llaman amor

**-. Conociendo eso que llaman amor.-**

* * *

El mañana se había hecho presente en la escena con el castaño y el azabache descansando sobre la cama, aún utilizaban exactamente las mismas prendas: no se habían tomado las molestias de haberse cambiado. El primero en hacer un cambio en el ambiente fue el dueño de las grandes orbes esmeraldas.

La luz se atrevía a colarse entre las cortinas que obstruían el hermoso paisaje chocando directamente con esos ojos del castaño, que para la suerte de cualquier espectador, les hacía remarcar toda su gran belleza inalcanzable, además, tornaban de diferentes matices depende de la intensidad: "son como los de un gato" recordó una vez que Rivaille le mencionó. La mente del menor vagaba por todos esos espacios de los recuerdos: ¿cómo es que podía recordar tantas cosas? Habían pasado siglos desde que ellos habían terminado su anterior vida, pero Eren era capaz de poder sentirlo como si hubiese sido ayer. Deslizó su mirada hacia el azabache que yacía dormido con su característico ceño fruncido: ¿en qué estará soñando? se preguntó el joven.

_**Es igual y a la vez tan distinto.**_

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del castaño al verle así, aquella imagen le parecía tan encantadora, aunque de preferencia tendía a verlo más relajado. Su mano se dirigió hacia las hebras oscuras acariciándolas levemente con la suavidad de sus dedos.

_**Él es tan adorable.**_

_**Él es tan cálido.**_

_**Él es tan perfecto.**_

_**Él es el amor de mi vida.**_

Pensó Eren, lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido lo recordaba de una manera tan perfecta. Se percató de que el mayor comenzaba a despertar y una inevitable sonrisa se apoderó de sus finos labios.

— _Buenos días, ¿Cómo ha despertado?_—preguntó el castaño.

— _Eren. — Se sentó en la cama. _— Yo bien, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— _¡Yo muy bien! _— Lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj. — _son las 8:00 am._

—_Tengo que irme a trabajar._ — se tomó el puente de la nariz.

— _¿Trabajas los días sábados?_

— _Sí, los domingos también sólo si hay grandes emergencias._

— _Debe ser agotador..._

— _Después de un tiempo ya no importa._ — se lanzó a abrazarlo para luego depositar un beso.— _¿Tú no tienes trabajo?_

A Eren se le subieron todos los colores hasta las orejas demostrando lo avergonzado que estaba por aquel beso para luego responder.

— _Y-yo no trabajo los sábados ni los domingos._

— _Ya veo_ — se estiró levemente para luego levantarse. — _¿Volverás a casa?_

— _Sí..._ — murmuró mientras se restregaba los ojos. — _No quiero causar más problemas._

— _No has causado ninguno._ — giró sobre sus talones mirándolo de manera fija.— _Quédate._

— _¿Aquí? No quiero ser un estorbo..._ — susurró algo apenado.

— _No lo serías, ni lo serás. Es agradable tenerte aquí._ — Tomó una toalla y abrió la puerta del baño. — _Saldré rápido y tomaremos desayuno juntos, ¿de acuerdo? _

— _Puedo preparar el desayuno mientras tomas la ducha._

— _Bien, déjalo así, cuando yo salga podremos hacerlo juntos._— cortó distancias acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza. Robó un dulce beso de los labios del chico para luego entrar al baño.— Espérame.

— _S-sí. _— dijo algo avergonzado, le encantaban esas acciones de Levi.

Eren arregló todas sus prendas para luego dar un paseo por el departamento del azabache admirando todas las cosas que tenía: todo se encontraba en un excelente estado, limpio y perfecto. Dirigió su mirada por las cortinas percatándose de que aún la llovizna persistía, no en grandes cantidades como el día anterior pero seguía fuerte, su mano se apoyó en el vitral de la ventana mirando su propio reflejo hasta que una familiar voz lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos.

— _¿Ocurre algo?_— preguntó Rivaille dejando ver una gran imagen: tenía una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura y la otra en su húmedo cabello.

Negó con el rostro el castaño.

— _N-no... Sólo recordé algunas cosas._ — le dijo con un hilo de voz y un sonrojo se apoderó por todas sus cálidas mejillas. — _¿P-podría colocarse algo de ropa primero?_

— _¿Qué has recordado?_— preguntó con curiosidad el azabache para luego mirarse. — _Lo haré si tú me dices._

— _. . . _— se acercó para luego decirle.— _P-por favor... _— lo rodeó con sus brazos.— _No me deje, han sido demasiados años, siglos y décadas las que estuve sin usted..._

— _No lo haré, deja de actuar así, todo está bien._ — deslizaba su mano por la cabeza del menor en noción de caricia intentando calmarlo.

— _¿Es una promesa?_ — preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperanzado.

— _Es una promesa con todo el fondo de mi alma._ — afirmó con certeza en sus expresiones faciales y tono de voz.

— _¿Y si llegara a suceder algo? _— cuestionó ahora con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos.

— _No seas estúpido mocoso. _— lo rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos y lo besó. — _Yo siempre veré por ti antes que nadie, estaré eternamente aquí para tu compañía y yo siempre entregaré mi amor hacia ti._

Esas últimas palabras habían tocado todo el interior del castaño haciéndolo derramar algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Se aferró al cuerpo semi-desnudo del azabache cayendo en un profundo llanto que intentaba reprimir.

— _¡Eren!_ — le llamó un poco más firme. — _¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

— _¡Te amo!_ — se confesó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sus lágrimas no se detenían escondiendo todo su delicado rostro en el pecho de la persona que tanto amaba.

— _¿Cuál es la razón de tu llanto? Ya te dije que no me apartaría de ti._ — le replicó: sentía una gran preocupación.

— _¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!_ — gritaba sin poder conciliar con su llanto descontrolado. Su débil corazón explotaba en muchos sentimientos que no podía entender.

— _Entiende Eren, no te dejaré, ya te lo he prometido._ — Lo tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos intentando calmarlo. Quería hacerle saber que su amor en un intento que jamás se vio haciéndolo_. — Detente, por favor._

— _Tengo miedo..._

— _¿Miedo de qué?_ — preguntó descolocado el azabache.

— _A que te alejes de mí, que no me ames, que me abandones, que decidas que todo está mal, qu—_

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un cálido y reconfortable beso por parte del azabache, quién sabe de dónde sacó todo ese amor aquel hombre que alguna vez fue totalmente frío e indiferente. ¿A caso ese ser podría sacar tantos sentimientos de él? Sí quizás eso era un "algo" que necesitaba para poder apartar toda la frialdad que nacía en su corazón.

— _No te dejaré, te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar y a la vez aún más de lo que pueda existir._— tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.— No me rendiré jamás por ti.

— _Rivaille..._ — soltó el castaño de manera inconsciente sorprendido por las palabras de su amante.

— _Así que deja ya de pensar en esas estupideces._ — Depositó un tierno beso en la frente del moreno. — _Vamos, me alistaré y desayunaremos, llegaré tarde del trabajo_— hizo una pausa.— _¿Tú tienes cosas que hacer, no es así?_

— _Sí... ¿en qué clínica trabaja?_ — preguntó Eren sin decir un detalle de lo que haría.

— _Trabajo en Klinische Health Meisterlich_— le sonrió.

— _Y-ya veo..._

— _¿Por qué lo has preguntado?_

— _Por nada, sólo quería saber._ — le regaló una de esas adorables sonrisas de las cuales Rivaille se perdía.

— _Bien._ — el azabache le despeinó y luego se encaminó hacia su cuarto. — _No demoraré, espérame._

Pasó unos momentos para luego admirar a Rivaille con su teñida de doctor sólo que blanca y pulcra bata la tenía en su brazo.

— _¿Siempre te levantas una hora antes de ir a trabajar?_— preguntó el castaño curioso.

— _Siempre lo hago._

— _¿No le da sueño?_

— _Tenemos una máquina de café en el trabajo._ — respondió el chico de hebras negras.

— _¡Eso no está bien! ¡Tienes que dormir, es malo que vivas sólo de café!_

— _Muchas de las veces no puedo, como por ejemplo cuando en las noches me llaman por una emergencia y al otro día tengo que irme a trabajar._

— _Ugh..._ — le dolió el solo pensar que eso era una total verdad, tendría que vivir viendo como la persona que amaba era consumida por la vil cafeína.

— _Pero... quizás pueda dormir en la tarde._

— _¡¿Y por qué antes no lo hacías?!_ — replicó el castaño.

— _Me sentía horriblemente solo._ — Respondió Rivaille con un gesto frío en su agotado rostro. — _Pero ahora te tengo a mi lado._

— _SI me quedo... ¿Dejarás la cafeína?_ — Rodeó el cuello del azabache y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

— _Sí, dejaré la cafeína_. — le tiró una de las mejillas de este.

— _Mhh..._ — reclamó ante el jalón y luego le miró. — _Vendré todas las tardes para que puedas dormir y descansar, no quiero que vivas de esa sucia cosa..._

— _Bien, ¿Es un trato?_

— _No, l-lo hago porque te amo._ — Confesó el castaño sonrojado.

Levi no pudo resistir esas fuertes ganas de besarle por lo que lo tumbó en el suelo, sus labios atacaron los del castaño. El sonrojo que adoptaba el menor en su fino rostro era adorable, error, todo lo que poseía esa humanidad era jodidamente hermoso, perfecto. Todo lo que tenía Eren era lo que necesitaba el azabache, estúpido mocoso, ¿Cómo lograba ser así de lindo? se preguntaba Levi una y otra vez.

— _¡Rivaille!_ — Gritó completamente sonrojado el chico.

Levi no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la ternura que emanaba ese chico.

— _Tenemos que apurarnos, se nos hace tarde._ — Le robó un último beso para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

A Eren se le escapó una gran sonrisa de sus labios mirándolo con suma dedicación. Algo que le había enseñado el vivir solo era el cocinar, no lo hacía como un gran profesional pero lo hacía bien. Rivaille por su parte preparó un delicioso té negro y uno normal para el castaño. Bajó hacia la parte baja de la cocina observando como Eren preparaba el desayuno, era jodidamente adorable, parecía toda una dueña de casa, como un esposo.

— _¿Le preparas el desayuno a tu esposo, Eren?_— Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás del chico besándole la nuca.— _Tu olor es mi nueva droga._

— _¡Rivaile!_ — Exclamó nervioso el chico de hebras castañas, sobre todo por lo que acababa de preguntar el azabache. — _Aún no soy tu esposo..._ — susurró casi para sí.— _Es sólo jabón y perfume, algo totalmente normal._

— _Para mí no._ — Mordió suavemente la misma zona donde había besado. — _Por cierto, mi nombre originalmente es Levi._

— _P-pero incluso recuerdo que antes te decía así..._ — le mira con una intriga totalmente visible.

— _Oh, era porque los demás no tenían idea, ahora sabes que es Levi._— Le informó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— _Entonces... Está servido el desayuno Levi._ — Soltó una leve risilla al notar nuevamente su estatura.

— _¿De qué te ríes?_— le lanzó una gélida y afilada mirada.

— _¡No! ¡No es nada, no se preocupe!_ — le besó la mejilla y sirvió lo que había preparado en unos platos.

— _Te lo agradezco, esposa mía._ — soltó con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba lo que había hecho el castaño.

— _¡No te burles!_— elevó su tono de voz aún más nervioso.

— _No sabía que te molestaba saber el futuro..._ — le mencionó sin mirarle.

¿Eso era una propuesta? En esos momentos Eren no podía pensar con claridad por lo que no supo que responder.

— _¿Eren? _— preguntó al no escuchar una respuesta.

— _¡Lo siento! _— respondió rápidamente. En su rostro se podía ver cómo había aumentado la temperatura quedando rojo como cual tomate maduro, en su mente se proyectaron imágenes de él mismo como esposo de Levi causando que colapsara de tantas emociones que nacían en su interior.— _No me molesta, perdón por no responder... pero pasaron muchas cosas por mí._

Un sorpresivo tacto en su mejilla por parte del azabache calló las palabras del menor, los brazos del castaño se enredaron en el cuello del mayor.

— _Te amo. _— Pronunció Eren con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— _Y yo a ti._ — Respondió Levi para nuevamente despeinar al chico. — _Ven, toma tú desayuno a mi lado._

Rivaille indicó con el mentón una de las sillas que estaba junto a la que él se encontraba, Eren tomó lo suyo sentándose rápidamente al lado de lo que era el amor de su vida, mientras comían su desayuno sus manos se entrelazaban de una manera tan cálida que los hacía sentir completos. Ellos definitivamente estaban destinados a estar juntos a toda costa.

El tiempo no era su fiel amigo por lo que pasaba demasiado rápido, tanto que hasta Levi se le hizo tarde teniendo que literalmente correr para llegar a su trabajo. El castaño por su parte se había quedado en el departamento de Levi para limpiar lo que habían sacado de su perfecto lugar, y en sí, ayudar un poco más. El sólo recordar los cálidos y apasionados besos que el azabache le daba, la sensación que experimentaba al estar entre aquellos brazos que lo hacían sentir que lo romperían en mil pedazos pero estaba seguro hacía que el corazón del chico palpitara a mil por segundo.

Eran exactamente las 12:45 pm cuando una sorpresiva visita llegó al hospital, en los pasillos del departamento para cardiógrafos se asomó una familiar cabellera castaña para luego dejar ver esos hermosos orbes que le hacían perder la cabeza al azabache.

— _Buenas tardes, vengo a hacer un chequeo al corazón, ¿Se encuentra el señor Levi?_— preguntó con una infantil voz que al entrar a la sala donde atendía este.

— _Oh, puede sentarse, dime, ¿qué le trajo aquí? _— apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos mirándole con atención.

— _Digamos que un pequeño hilo rojo me dijo que buscara al amor de mi vida, lo seguía y me trajo aquí, ¿Sabe de qué se trata esto? Además cada vez que estoy cerca de ese chico dueño de esas hebras oscuras, cabello perfectamente ordenado, ojos color oliva afilado y una hermosa voz que me hace volver loco, mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿qué es lo que padezco?_

— _Es algo que se le llama amor, puedo confiarle de que siento absolutamente lo mismo, por un chico de cabello castaño, hermosos ojos esmeraldas, una piel morena y suave, una voz encantadora que de por sí parece un ángel perdido del cielo. Cada vez que me encuentro frente a él siento que perderé el control y me enamoro más sin poder evitarlo._

— _Sí... _— Miró el suelo sonrojado. — _Yo también me enamoro de él por cada segundo que transcurra._

— _Eren._ — Le llamó para que lo mirara.

— _¿S-sí?_— Respondió en modo de pregunta con un notable sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas.

— _Te amo._ — Dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa, de esas que eran extrañas en él, a ser cierto, sólo a Eren se le podía conceder ese placer de verlas.

Eren abrió sus grandes orbes brillantes a la par dejando ver esa profundidad de enamoro en ellos, le regaló una cálida sonrisa para luego añadir algo.

—_Yo también te amo Levi._ — Estiró su mano para alcanzar la del azabache.

Ambas extremidades lograron unirse, cálidas, totalmente entrelazadas por un increíble amor que sólo ellos podían crear. Las miradas de ambos decían todo lo que necesitaban, un deseo de estar conectados por el resto de sus vidas, permanecer juntos para toda la eternidad.

— _Eras el último para ser atendido, cuando vi tu nombre en las fichas fue una gran sorpresa. — Confesó Levi._

— _Hubiera sido mucho mejor si no hubieras visto mi ficha. Entraría de sorpresa.— Exclamó haciendo un gran puchero._

— _De todas maneras, nada quita el hecho de que me alegraras el día con tu inesperada visita, ¿No tienes nada que hacer ahora?_— Preguntó mirando la hora.

Negó con el rostro.

— _No tengo nada que hacer, ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Vamos a comer a algún lugar?_— Le invitó mientras se levantaba caminando hacia el asiento donde se encontraba el castaño, le extendió la mano nuevamente para que este se levantara.

— _Me encantaría, ¿A dónde iremos?_— Se levantó tomándole suavemente su mano, de una manera un poco ruda se acercó a su rostro robándole un cálido beso.

— _Podemos ver cual lugar es el mejor mientras vamos de paseo, ¿Qué te parece?_

— _¡Me parece perfecto! Oh... Cierto_ — Sacó de su chaqueta una carta. — _Llego esto en la mañana._

— _¿Una carta?_— Preguntó arqueando una ceja, la tomó entre sus manos abriéndola. — _Ya veo... Eren, ¿Te gustaría viajar a París?_

— _¿Eh?_— cuestionó extrañado por la propuesta.

— _Tengo una conferencia como médico, me necesitan en una de las cirugías de alto riesgo dentro de esta semana, ¿Puedes pedir permiso en el trabajo y faltar?_

—_Es algo muy difícil... Tendría que ver que dice mi jefe._ — Eren Suspiró fuertemente.

— _Si no puedes está bien, comprendo también que tu trabajo es bastante complicado._ — Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Eren.

— _Gracias Levi... Haré lo que pueda._ — Sonrió ante las caricias que sólo Rivaille podría darle.

Salieron de la clínica para luego cruzar el parque dirigiéndose hacia uno de los restaurantes más cercanos de aquella institución. Entraron a uno de paredes color granate, detalles dorados y un aroma suave que adornaba todo. Mesones grandes, puertas que llevaban a salas privadas. En el momento que entraron un mesero se les acercó.

— _¿Qué desean? Tenemos una gran variedad cantidad de platillos, asiento y salas privadas._ — Dijo con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

— _Quiero una sala privada, si no es mucha molestia._ — Ordenó Levi mientras permanecía de la mano con Eren.

— _Por favor, sígame._ — Caminó hacia una de las salas haciéndoles entrar.

Adentrándose en ese lugar pudieron sentir un aroma diferente, las velas aromáticas embriagaban a cualquiera, las paredes ahora lucían un fuerte color burdeo: un lugar bastante confortable.

— _¿Qué quieres comer?_— Le preguntó a Eren mientras echaba un ojo hacia las opciones de la carta.

— _A-Algo barato, se ve que este lugar es algo caro..._ — Dijo notablemente nervioso, no quería que Levi invierta tanto en él.

— _No te preocupes, no mires el dinero, por favor._ — Le acarició la mano y luego miro su carta. — _Tomaré esto..._ — Apuntó uno de los platillos. — _¿Eren?_

Le miró esperando obtener una respuesta pronto.

— _B-Bueno... _— A decir verdad, sólo conocía uno de todos los platillos de los que estaban allí: todos tenían nombres desconocidos para Eren. — _Creo que comeré lo mismo que tú._ — Dijo con una media sonrisa.

— _Muchas gracias, traeremos su orden, ¿Desea acompañar esto con un vino?_ — Ofreció el mesero.

— _Sí, el mejor que tengan, por favor._ — Respondió con serenidad.

— _Ciertamente._ — Hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse.

— _Levi... por favor... no gastes tanto dinero._

— _¿Qué he dicho? No te preocupes por el costo, mientras yo pueda siempre te daré lo mejor._ — Sonrió levemente para luego mirar hacia otro lado. — _Eres un mocoso..._

—..._ Soy tu mocoso... Gruñón._ — Le contestó.

— _¿Me acabas de llamar "Gruñón"?_ — Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

— _Sí, un gruñón que se enamoró de un "perro", ¿No es así?_— Sonrió mirando la reacción del azabache.

— _Claro que sí, un pequeño cachorro que sólo trae problemas._ — Respondió acariciando la pierna de Eren con su pie por debajo de la mesa.

— _Mh... ¡Hey!_— Reclamó al sentir el pie de Levi por su pierna.

— _Oh, el perro ha ladrado._ — Soltó una leve carcajada ante la reacción del menor.

— _Mh... _— Infló las mejillas en forma de reclamo ante el comentario.

— _Disculpen por la interrupción, traigo sus pedidos._ — Dijo el mesero entrando con un carrito donde traían los platos de comida y todo aquel vino.

— _Muchas gracias._ — Dijo para luego permitir que sirviera todo. — _Oh, espere, yo serviré el vino, puede retirarse._

El mesero se inclinó y luego se retiró de la sala dándoles toda la privacidad que necesitaran. Levi vertió el líquido tinto en las cristalinas copas, alzó la suya preparando unas palabras.

— _Hago un brindis por conocerte, por tenerte junto a mí, por ser la persona que me hace volver loco._ — Chocó su copa con la de Eren.

— _Estás loco._ — Soltó una risa y chocó su copa con la del azabache. — _Salud._

La comida, el ambiente, la atmósfera, todo era totalmente perfecto. Los dos enamorados yacían juntos rodeados del escenario más apropiado para ellos, una sala donde sólo existían los dos. Podían hablar lo que quisiera, conocerse nuevamente, poder sentir que todo era diferente ahora.

Terminando su hospedaje en aquel lugar, se dirigieron hacia otra tienda del propio recinto, visitando locales, pasando el tiempo juntos en una paz absoluta. Ambos se sentían tan completos con todo, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que habían estado juntos en la ciudad, mirando, contemplando cada detalle, examinando hasta las más pequeñas cosas. Lo más importante, conociéndose mutuamente con ese sentimiento llamado amor que tanto ansiaban sus corazones.

Un estruendoso sonido llamó la atención de Levi quien estaba mirando por la ventana las cosas que tenían en aquella tienda, en sólo un pequeño lapso de tiempo pudo ver como caía frente a sus ojos Eren. Se encontraba totalmente desmayado y así fue como el mundo se le vino encima, un fuerte dolor en su pecho le hacía malestar. Levi se hincó frente al cuerpo rápidamente tomando al menor entre sus brazos llamándole para que despertara, pero no respondía, su cabeza daba vueltas sin comprender bien lo que ocurría, estaba en un gran problema.

— _¡Eren!_ — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que no estaba dando buenas señales: parecía un muerto.

_**Aun así, la vida puede quitarte lo que más amas en solo unos segundos.**_

* * *

¡Luego de tanto puedo actualizar! La universidad me ah quitado mucho tiempo, espero les guste.

Beta: Patcchi


End file.
